Ghost of the Past
by Paranoia Ghost
Summary: Bryan Nebulai a.k.a Ghost is our main protagonist whose parents were killed by an unknown group and threatened him. Haunted by the dreadful past, Bryan must search for clues and train hard until his parents are avenged. He heard that the 'League of Legends' can answer the questions he kept asking his mind. He quickly entered the League and continued his search. [OCxFChamps] [Ch.8]
1. Introduction

**Hi guys, Paranoia here. This is my first time of writing a fan fiction. I don't speak English fluently so please if there are any corrections, tell me.  
Credits to RIOT for making such a wonderful game and I do not own anything except for the OC Champion.  
**

* * *

Ghost  
the Phantom Sniper

Background: Unknown

Abilities

Passive: Hidden in Sight  
When Ghost is not visible to the enemy team, he gains a buff called _Hidden in Sight_. This gives Ghost additional range and damage to an enemy champion, dealing 15/25/35/45/55/65/75/85/95/105/115/125/135/145/155/165/175/185 (5 + 5/15/10/5 at each level) (+45% AD)  
_Hidden in Sight_ can only be used once per 3 seconds. The cool down only activates when Ghost is not visible.

Q – Scatter (Range: 1200 Cool down: 10 Cost: 50/60/65/75/80 Mana)  
PASSIVE: Consecutive attacks mark Ghost's enemies with a small bomb. The fifth consecutive attack will consume the stacked bombs and deal 25/50/100/200/250 (+50% AD)  
The bombs are removed Ghost didn't attacked the target for 3 seconds.  
ACTIVE: Ghost fires his Grenade Launcher, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies and knocks them back 100 units over 1 second.  
Physical Damage: 70/100/120/150/210 (+70% Bonus AD)

W – Napalm Airstrike (Range: 1500 Cool down: 17 Cost: 70/75/80/85/90 Mana)  
ACTIVE: After a brief delay, Ghost channels/calls an airstrike for 1 second. When the channel is complete, the airstrike fires a fast moving projectile in a line that will deal magic damage to the enemies it hits and burns them for 3 seconds.  
Magic Damage: 50/100/150/200/250 (+50% AP)  
Burn Magic Damage per second: 10/20/30/40/50 (+25% AP)

E – Stealth (Cool down: 10 Cost: 50 Mana)  
ACTIVE: Ghost cloaks and becomes invisible to the enemy, gaining bonus movement speed and attack speed. When Ghost attacks, he will shortly fade and enter stealth again in 1 second.  
Stealth Duration: 3/4/5/6/7  
Movement Speed: 30/40/50/60/70%  
Attack Speed: 10/20/30/40/50%

R – Nuke (Cool down: 110/80/60 Cost: 135 Mana)  
ACTIVE: Ghost calls on a small nuke and locks onto a target enemy champion and channels for 2 seconds. When the channeling is complete, a 3500-speed nuke will explode in the target enemy champion's location and deal physical damage to that champion. Enemies within 300-radius of the point of impact will also take physical damage dealt by the nuke and 70% damage to the enemies outside the 300-radius. The nuke blast is 650 radius  
Physical Damage: 250/450/650 (125% AD)

Quotes

Upon Selection:  
"Nothing but a ghost of the past."

Attacking  
"Enemy spotted."  
"Taking him/her down."  
"He's dead."  
"She'll never see sunlight again."  
"Two… Three… Fire…"  
"Locked on."  
"You're going down."

Movement  
"Got it."  
"Roger that."  
"Going."  
"I'm on it."  
"Killing again."  
"Let's go."  
"Checking it."  
"Roaming."  
"Find. Kill."

Joke  
"When there's something strange in the neighborhood,"  
"Who you gonna call? Ghost Busters… Wait…"

Taunt  
"Be afraid, be very afraid."  
"Come here and I'll show you what a real ghost is like."  
"I came to look for answers, not a joke."  
"Kill me? But I'm already dead."  
"Your face looks like you just saw a ghost."

Laugh  
"Ha. Ha. Ha."  
"Heh. Hahahaha"

Upon using _Scatter  
_"Fire in the hole!"

Upong using _Napalam Airstrike  
_"I need air support!"

Upon using _Stealth  
_"Time to sneak."

Upon channeling and using _Nuke  
_"Nuke incoming…Kaboom!"

Meeting Caitlyn/Vi first time in a match  
"Piltover's finest, really?"

Meeting Jinx first time in a match  
"I think I'm jinxed."

* * *

**So yeah, that's about it. I'm sorry if there is no story about Ghost. I promise to add it on the next chapter. Please review and give your opinions.  
Later guys,  
-Paranoia**


	2. Chapter 1: Danger Close

Italic text: _Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 1: Danger Close

Prologue

Bryan Nebulai was playing his dad's inventions when he heard his mother calling him. Bryan looked at the wall clock and saw it was past 5:00. It was too early for dinner but he got out off the sofa, a tall sixteen-year old boy with a well built body frame and ragged blonde hair, and went downstairs.  
Bryan saw his mother, Rhea Nebulai, cooking.  
_Early dinner, I suppose. _He thought to himself.  
"Honey, can you look for my apron on the basement, I think I left it there." Rhea ordered.  
But you're wearing your apron now. He was about to said it but he saw his mom smiling at him like she means it.

_The basement, I hate this place. _He opened the basement door and switched the lights on. It flickered. He proceeded walking and started looking for the apron.  
He searched everywhere, from boxes to shelves, nothing. He went for the door to tell his mom about the apron but the door was closed, no, it was locked.  
_Somebody must have locked it. _He thought.

After a few minutes of waiting, Bryan started to get bored. He kept staring at the flickering light and he finds it very boring. He tried calling someone but nobody responded, even his mother or his father.  
_This is weird. _Bryan thought and sat at the stairs. He never felt so lonesome. He buried his face and fell asleep.

The door opened, Bryan heard it. He got up and excitedly went out the basement.  
_What the hell?_ Bryan was shocked. The living room was a mess. It looked like a tornado just hit the room.  
"Mom, Dad, where are you guys?" He muttered. _Upstairs_. He quickly rushed and went to the bed rooms. Like the living room, it was a complete mess. The only room that remains clean and tidy is his room. Bryan's room was completely normal, no damage, no debris falling, no thrash.  
_This is really weird. _He was right, everything was normal and the way he left it is still there.  
There was a note in the window, he grabbed it and read.

**Bryan Nebulai,  
You have witnessed our destructive power. Your mother and father are dead by the time you have read this. You are still a young child so we spared you. You are wondering right now, why did we kill them? Well, we can't tell you but if you want answers, go to Piltover, train hard and when you're ready, we shall answer you, as well as kill you. Have a nice day.**

_My… my parents are dead?_ This was very heartbreaking for Bryan. He felt tears running down from his cheeks. He was lost, didn't know what to do until he stood up and anger coursed through his veins.

* * *

Present Day

_Italic Texts: "Ghost in-game" Thoughts. _**Bold Texts: "Summoner."**

_**WELCOME TO SUMMONER'S RIFT.**_

"Who's the new guy?"  
"I heard they called him Ghost."  
"Sounds unusual for a name, isn't it?"  
"I know."

"**Don't mind them, Ghost. You're just new here." **Summoner Dire said.  
_"…" _Ghost didn't responded.  
**"A silent type, huh? Well, that's fine. Anyway, go buy a Doran's blade and a health potion, oh don't forget the sweeping lens, we'll need that trinket later."** Dire ordered him and Ghost obeyed.  
**"Let's see, you're in the bottom lane with Sona, our top is Jarvan IV, jungle is Amumu, and our mid lane is LeBlanc. Now, our enemies, they have Blitzcrank, Caitlyn, Vi, Viktor, and Malphite. This would be a problem but I know we can do this. Meet up with Sona, Ghost. You control, I'll just guide you." **Ghost nodded.

"Pleasantries, Ghost." Sona happily waved at Ghost, who glanced but didn't waved back.  
"Oh Ghost." Her voice echoed in Ghost's head.

_**THIRTY SECONDS 'TILL MINIONS SPAWN.**_

"Ghost, please guard me while I ward our tri bush." Ghost nodded.  
**"10 Seconds till the minions spawn, Ghost. Check yourself and…" **The Summoner was interrupted when he saw all the five enemy champions going to their red.  
_**Ping! Ping! Ping!  
**__"Jarvan, you're red is about to be taken." _Ghost said.  
"I'm going. Amumu, come with us, we'll take an early first blood." Jarvan began to walk towards their red.

_**MINIONS HAVE SPAWNED.**_

"_At my command, Jarvan, use your flag, we need vision on the red's bush. They're probably there. Amumu, when you see Viktor, aim your bondage to him, we need to take him down since he has an early CC. LeBlanc if you have your chain, use it on Caitlyn or Vi, they need to be stunned, and Sona, just don't die and do your support thing." _All of them nodded with surprise.

_**1:50… 1:51… 1:52… 1:53…**_

"_Go!"  
_Jarvan raised his hands and a flag dropped to the bush, revealing enemies for a second. When Amumu saw Viktor, he immediately tossed his bandage and caught him. LeBlanc used her chain on Caitlyn since Vi isn't much of a problem in the early game. Ghost called an airstrike and napalmed the line of enemy champions and of course, Sona healed her team mates. In total panic, the opposing team didn't know what to do so they gave first blood.  
_"Piltover's finest, really?" Ghost said to the dead Caitlyn and Vi lying on the ground.  
_"Very good, Ghost. You have led us to…" Jarvan was interrupted when he saw Ghost ignoring him and going to the bottom lane. "I am not yet finish!"

The game ended quickly. Ghost's team didn't kill too much. They concentrated on the push while the enemy concentrated on the kills.  
The champions were safely departed from the Rift and entered the Summoning Halls.  
Ghost didn't want the crowd so he tried to sneak but he was caught by Caitlyn and held him by the shoulder.  
"Ghost, the man I need to speak to!" She said with a loud voice.  
"What do you need, sheriff?" Ghost asked with a hint of annoyance.  
"Oh come on, Ghost. You defeated us and you're not happy with that? Let's celebrate your first win!" Caitlyn smiled.  
"I don't need any celebration. A first win is a first win. It will not change anything. It's just a win anyway." Ghost took Caitlyn's hand and pushed it gently back to her.  
"Excuse me but I'm going to sleep." Ghost left, leaving Caitlyn with an annoyed face.  
"Somebody is surely pissed. You think he has the looks for you, cupcake?" A large gauntlet tapped Caitlyn's shoulder, it was Vi.  
"No, I am not pissed and I don't care about his looks. I shouldn't have wasted my time talking to that weirdo." Caitlyn said with a slight of crimson red on her cheeks.  
"Hahahaha!" Vi laughed hard.

* * *

**Golly, this is harder than I thought. I apologize to you viewers if I didn't made it long enough. I rushed it. If you want to know why Ghost is a silent nod, stay tuned. I'll expose it in the next chapter. Oh and the pairings? Maybe CaitlynXGhost.  
****Please leave reviews, opinions, suggestions and thank you for reading this. Still Rated M, may have adult themes.**  
**All Champions are made by Riot, not me (Except Ghost of course)  
****Later guys,  
****-Paranoia**


	3. Chapter 2: Smite

**The last chapter was short. I apologize for that. I'll make this one long enough. I think this IS a CaitlynXGhost or maybe some other pairings. Rated M everyone. You know about the italic texts and such so yeah, let's go!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Smite

Ghost had a rough night. He can even hear those freaking cheers and calls when he woke up. He shouldn't have joined the League but he has his reasons, and nobody must know about them. Ghost opened the curtains and let the sunlight fill the room.

Good morning, me. He thought to himself as he prepared his breakfast.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

What is it this time? Ghost sighed and went for the door. When he opened it, he saw a little red-headed girl, wearing a little horn-like headband, a violet shirt and a skirt. Mostly, Ghost avoids making contact too much but this girl is just irresistible.

"Mr. Ghost, have you seen my bear Tibbers?" The little girl asked with a very concerned face.

"Tibbers?" Ghost asked with a slight confused face.

"He's my bear. I think I lost him again. Please help me look for him, Mr. Ghost." The little girl slightly pulled Ghost's shirt, begging for a 'yes' answer.

Ok, Ghost. Just like we practiced, just say n…

"Sure, little girl." Ghost smiled then realized he just contradicted his own thought.

Well, fuck.

"Great! My name is Annie!" Her sad face became happy, knowing she can find Tibbers once again. Yes, she lost it many times.

"As you know, my name is Ghost. Annie, is it? Have you eaten your breakfast?" Ghost offered for her to enter and Annie just hopped, skipped and jumped to the sofa. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm not a very good cook but wait here." Annie nodded and Ghost went to the kitchen to finish his cooking.

"Here, have a bite." Ghost took out a spoonful of newly cooked bacon and egg, and showed it to Annie. "Say ahhhh." Man, this is idiotic.

"Ahhhh." Annie cutely opened her mouth and ate the food. "Thish ish kood!" She tried talking, with tiny pieces of food on the side of her mouth.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full. You'll choke." Ghost smiled and cleaned the mess on her. He never felt this way, smiling, talking like normal people, and caring. She's not that bad. "I'm going to get some more, be right back Annie."

Annie swallowed the food, "Okay!"

Ghost came back with two plates on his hands. Each had a split egg, two strips of bacon, and half a serving of rice. "I didn't expect any visitors so I only cooked for myself but we can share." Annie happily nodded and grabbed the other plate. No complaints, she just ate.

"Want some milk, Annie?"

"Sure!"

Ghost went to the refrigerator and took out the whole carton of milk and gave it to Annie.

"Thanks!" Annie started eating again.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Not again. Ghost was about to stand up but Annie went to the door, putting her plate on the nearby table, "I got it!"

Annie opened the door and saw a brunette girl wearing a striped purple and white skirt, carrying a basket full of fruits.

"Oh, it's Ms. Sheriff!" Annie said. When Ghost heard her say 'Sheriff', he nearly choked on his food.

Caitlyn looked surprised and at the same time, disgusted. Is he a pedophile or something?

What is she doing here? Ghost put his plate on the table and went to Caitlyn, "What do you want now, sheriff?" As soon as Ghost saw the basket he raised an eyebrow and looked at Caitlyn's eyes. "Is that for me?" He said, pointing at the basket.

"N-no! Clearly it's not for you, Mr. Pedo!" Caitlyn shouted with embarrassment, her shout was so loud nearby champions heard it and gathered to the scene.

"Pedo? What the hell? Annie here is just asking for help to find her bear Tibbers, Ms. Sheriff." Ghost pointed at Annie who still had milk on her face.

"Explain this!" Caitlyn pointed at the milk on Annie's mouth. Many champions were gathering now.

"It's just milk!" Ghost argued, "Can't you tell? And here I thought you were an investigator, not a paranoid."

"Excuse me! I'll have you know I obtained my investigating skills when I was fourteen, want to know why? My father died! I tracked that killer since I was young!" Caitlyn argued back, looking like she's about to cry.

"Oh, you want to talk about parents now? Ok then, BOTH of my PARENTS DIED when I was sixteen! Where did I go? Nowhere! I looked, searched, even begged for food, shelter and water until somebody finally adopted me! I searched for the killers but they were nowhere to be found! They even gave me a warning letter that they will kill me if I reached my twenty-fifth birthday! You know what? Consider yourself lucky, you never experienced anything I did. So, if you'll excuse me again, I'm going to take a bath." Ghost was angry this time but when he looked at Annie, he bent down and brushed her hair. "You wait in your room, Annie. I'm just going to shower, 'kay?" The crowd was in awe.

"Okay." Even Annie was in awe.

"If I hear any one of you bastards talking about this, I'm going to shove a nuke down your fucking throats so you CAN'T talk about it. UNDERSTAND?" Some champions nodded, some just acted like they didn't hear that, and some went away. With that said, Ghost shut the door hard, leaving a speechless Caitlyn outside his room.

"Don't worry cupcake. I'm sure there are others for you." Vi said trying to cheer the sheriff up but she only sniffled and walked away.

Damn, what now? They already know too much. I guess it's time to leave. The killer might already know about my situation. Ghost finished his shower and started packing his things. He tried to force himself to go to Annie's and help her before he left but he didn't want her to be involved in his problem. He didn't want anyone to get involved so he went straight out the door and went to the Elders.

"Oh, Ghost. What can we do for you?" An Elder asked.

"I want to quit the League." The Elders were shocked.

"But you just signed here a week ago. Isn't that a little bit early?" Another Elder asked.

"Yes I know, but I have my problems. I don't want anyone to get hurt, or involved in this situation."

"I see, well then. I hereby remove you, Ghost the Phantom Sniper, in the League of…"

"Wait!" Ghost heard a familiar voice behind him, he looked and saw Caitlyn. Come on, when will she give up?

"Don't remove Ghost from the League." Caitlyn kneeled.

"Caitlyn what are you doing?" Ghost looked at her and expected an answer but she didn't give one.

"Please Elders, don't remove him, I will help him with his problems. Just don't remove him!" Is that a tear in her eye?

"Hmm. Do you agree with this Ghost?"

"Fine, I won't leave." Caitlyn quickly sprang up and hugged Ghost. For some reason she didn't feel embarrassed but happy.

"I'm so glad! I am really, really glad!" Caitlyn hugged him tighter and silently cried on his shoulders.

"You're dismissed, Ghost and Caitlyn." The twosome bowed and went outside to the hallway.

"What's gotten into you?" Ghost asked.

"I..I don't know. After I heard your story, I felt… guilty. You know? And I want to help you find your parents' killers." Caitlyn said as she wiped her tears away.

"I don't want you to get involved, so please, stay out of it." Ghost walked away.

"Bryan. Please, I want to help you."

Ghost stopped. For the first time in years he heard his name spoken again.

"Stay out of my business. I don't want you to get hurt Caitlyn. You know I don't." Ghost quickly ran to his room, tossed his things on the floor and laid on the bed.

* * *

**What's up guys? Yeah, Ghost is a mess, I know. Dope. And trust me, I think this is longer than the last chapter. (Hundred words longer, I think) Anyway, I rushed this one too cause it's 2:00 am in the morning here and man, I need some shuteye. If you haven't got it yet, why is Ghost a silent nod? Because he didn't want anyone to get in his problem or history or well... you know it.**

**Well, that's all of it and keep up the reviews!  
See ya guys later,**

**-Paranoia**


	4. Chapter 3: Cold-blooded

**What's up, guys? Paranoia here and I am extremely sleepy right now but I'll try hard to make another chapter. By the way, Ghost does not like Annie in any kind of perverted way, she just reminds him of his past and all. Another thing, the CaitlynXGhost is not the only pairing you will see. I do not own anything. It's all on RIOT. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Cold-blooded

Caitlyn

I don't really get it. He's my friend for so long. But something is not right, he's different now. Caitlyn couldn't stop thinking about Ghost. She played with her gadgetry at her work table and tried to do something to pass the time and forget about Ghost but she couldn't. He was too special for her.

"Hey, cupcake, are you still thinking about him?" Caitlyn's bestfriend, Vi, approached her.

"Yes." Caitlyn laid her head on the table and stared at her gadgetry, "Do you think he hates me?"

"Oh no, I bet he likes you too," Vi grinned and chuckled which made a smile appeared on Caitlyn's face. "By the way, there's gonna be a big party later. Wanna come? All the champions are there"

That includes Ghost, right? "I guess."

"Great! Oh if you're worrying about Ghost, he's going to be there. Nobody misses this party."

"I hope so. Well, I better prepare my dress huh?" Caitlyn stood up and went to her closet.

Ghost

"Tibbers!" Annie looked very happy when she saw her Tibbers safe and sound. "Thank you Mr. Ghost!" She said with a smile on her face and left with a hand waving goodbye to Ghost, who waved back.

Ghost felt a hand placed on his shoulder and shrugged it off immediately before turning around. He saw it was Jinx, the loose cannon of Piltover, holding her two tools of destruction, Pow Pow and Fishbones. For such a skinny girl, she could hold some heavy weapons. Ghost observed her clothing, it was very revealing. Jinx had these two long braids that made Ghost wonder, Isn't that hair a little bit long? God, it's longer than Sona's.

"Hello! My name is Jinx!" She said with a big grin on her face. "You're Ghost, right?"

"Yes, what is it that you need from me, Loose Cannon?" Ghost tried not to stare at her cleave-less chest, it wasn't attractive but it was so revealing.

"Don't stare at them babe. They might melt." Jinx winked and continued. "I came to ask you something. Are you going to the party later?"

"I don't know. I am not good with crowds." Ghost attempted to walk away but Jinx grabbed his arm and pressed her chest into him.

"Come on! I tell you it'll be fun! With your nukes and my bombs, we can have a BLAST! Ask Fishbones here." Jinx let go of Ghost and held her rocket launcher and mimicked talking with him like a puppet. "Trust me, Ghost. Don't listen to this girl, she's a mad man!"

"Hey! That's mad woman to you!" Jinx frowned and Ghost laughed.

"I'm going to agree with the bazooka, Jinx. With that chest of yours you look more like a man." Ghost laughed even more.

"It's that so? Well can a man do this…" Jinx dropped her two weapons, pulled Ghost and kissed him. Ghost had never been kissed before, he just let his instincts take him, only finding himself kissing Jinx back. Ghost completely surrendered to the kiss, her lips against him, her hands on his neck, his hand brushing her hair.

Then suddenly, as soon as it had begun, it was over.

Jinx pulled away. Both of them staring at each other's eyes, her face millimeters away from his and finally, she broke their silence. "Can a man do that to another man?" She picked up her weapons and quickly gave Ghost a peck on his cheek. "See you at the party, hotshot." And Jinx left, leaving Ghost dumbfounded and awkwardly touching his lips.

"It looks like somebody got a girlfriend," A feminine voice said behind him.

"Shut it, Ahri."

"Oh Ghost. I never knew you were into flat girls," The fox sadly said, "I was going to make a move on you but it seems you already have a girl."

"I said shut it, Ahri before I do it." Ahri sultry moaned, she got excited when he warned her. "You're messed up, Vixen." Then she moaned even louder and sultrier.

"Sorry, it's just, you make me go wild and hot," Ahri teased, "Just one night stand and I won't bother you anymore." Ghost had enough of this.

"Goodbye, Vixen."

Caitlyn

"Cupcake, you need to hear this!" Vi broke the door to Caitlyn's room, who was half naked and about to put on her bra.

"What the hell, Vi? Can't you knock, for god's sake?" Caitlyn pointed at the broken door and put her hands on her waist, gesturing her anger.

"Yeah yeah, but here this, Jinx and Ghost kissed!" Caitlyn's face became pale, very pale but she started laughing, thinking it a joke. "Why the fuck are you laughing? I'm serious here!"

"I know Ghost, he would never kiss…" Caitlyn was interrupted when Vi took out her phone and showed a picture of Jinx and Ghost making out. "…Jinx." Caitlyn's eye began to twitch.

"I told you so." Vi folder her arms and nodded. "Now, what are you gonna do?"

Hours later

Why am I even going to that party? Ghost wondered. It was very rare that Ghost was going to a party, it made him very confused. Was it because of Jinx?

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Ghost, open the door!" Ghost heard a feminine voice call from behind the door, knocking non-stop. Maybe it's Jinx.

"I'm coming!" As soon as Ghost opened the door, he saw Caitlyn in an elegant gown. He couldn't help but stare at the sheriff. She looked like a new girl, not the boring one he used to know. "Caitlyn, what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" Instead of giving an answer, Caitlyn pulled Ghost to her and hugged him.

"What are you doing?" He whispered to her but he got no answer again. She just kept hugging him.

"Ghost, am I not good enough for you?" Caitlyn said.

"Where did that came from?"

"I can handle myself. I can help you with your problem. You know it." Caitlyn ignored Ghost and hugged him tighter. "Why Jinx?"

What the actual fuck, is she serious? "That was just…" Ghost didn't continued when he saw Jinx cross-armed a few meters away from him. Shit.

Jinx worked her way and pulled Caitlyn from Ghost and said, "Hey hat lady, I didn't knew you were going to the party too, I thought you were in Snoresville!"

"Jinx… You bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

"Bring it on, hat lady!"

* * *

**Finally, I'm done. It took longer than I expected but I'm relieved. So, maybe this is a CaitlynXGhostXJinx. Why Jinx? I just felt that, what if a Loose Cannon steals Caitlyn's guy? There will be hundreds of bullet flying. But sadly, this is the end of the chapter. Stay tuned, I might put it into the next chapter. I may upload a chapter everyday or thrice a week.**

**Don't forget to review! Your opinions and suggestions are much welcome. If you want to add something, tell me, I may add it in a chapter or two.  
See ya guys later,**

**-Paranoia**


	5. Chapter 4: Quickdraw

**What's up, guys? Paranoia here! The previous chapter was intense, wasn't it? And it's just getting started. This chapter will contain a little bit of swearing so ready your eyes. This will also contain dramatic scenes or maybe lemony ones. Anyway, this is Paranoia and I hope you enjoy.**

**Riot please…**

* * *

Chapter 4: Quickdraw

Jinx

Jinx was precisely on time catching the sheriff hugging her boyfriend. Seeing the scene made her walk towards the two. Jinx's eyes caught Ghost's. According to her perspective, Ghost's eyes begged for help, so she pulled the sheriff away from him.

"Hey hat lady. I didn't knew you were going to the party too cause I thought you were in Snoresville!" Jinx mocked Caitlyn.

"Jinx… You bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Caitlyn couldn't hold her anger anymore. She wanted to kill the girl so bad that she quickly charged at her.

"Bring it on, hat lady!" Jinx laughed and prepared to dodge Caitlyn's attack.

Caitlyn caught Jinx by the hand and threw a punch to her face. Unfortunately, Ghost moved and caught the punch before it hits Jinx's face. Caitlyn looked at Ghost with anger and disgust then suddenly, she began moving back away from Ghost and Jinx.

"What is the matter with you, Ghost?!" Caitlyn shouted, tears began running down her cheeks then to the concrete floor.

"Why Jinx?"

When Ghost was about to talk, Jinx answered…

"It's because I can show my feelings to Ghost, not some sort of loser who keeps denying everything."

"You want another punch, bitch? This time I'll hit you for sure." Caitlyn challenged.

"I can take you anytime, hat lady!" Jinx replied.

Caitlyn prepared to charge again but she stopped. "Caitlyn, I told you before, stop making contact with me, I don't want you to get hurt. Please, just get out of my life." Ghost emotionlessly said as he stared at Caitlyn's teary eyes.

"Why Jinx then? I thought we had a promise back then nine years ago! You said whatever problem we have, we'll face them together!" Caitlyn shouted again, more tears falling on the concrete floor.

"I know Jinx, she can handle her own. I mean, look at her, she has freaking bombs on her body. She's destructive. Who would be brave enough to kill her? While you, you're sensitive, you're too vulnerable too. I'm sorry Cait. I know we made a promise, we'll still solve our problems together but this one, I need you to let go. I'm sorry." Ghost walked to Cait and tried to hug her but she pushed him away and ran where her emotions took her.

"Jinx, I'm so sorry but you need to go too. I don't want you to get hurt either. My life is complicated right now." Ghost said to Jinx, who was holding back her emotions.

"But you said… I can handle my own. Y-you said I'm destructive, which is good, right?" Jinx replied sadly.

"You can and that is why I chose you and yes, your destructive side is good, very good in fact. It's just these bad guys aren't your average bad guys. They are deadly, even deadlier than you. I wish to break what we formed after that kiss you gave me. Don't worry, I'll treasure it forever." Ghost walked in front of Jinx and lifted her chin, giving him an opening to kiss her for the last time. Jinx was shocked, thrilled and scared all at once but she just closed her eyes and gave in to Ghost.

He knew they both needed air right then so he broke their kiss, a trail of saliva coming out on the process.

"Ghost, take me. I want to treasure this one." Jinx panted though it was just a kiss.

Ghost never experienced this before so he admitted himself to her.

"Come, I'll take you." Ghost nodded and let Jinx take his hand. Running to Jinx's dormitory.

Even if Ghost is inexperienced in this kind of things, he learned a thing or two about sex in the videos he watched when he entered puberty.

As soon as they were in Jinx's bedroom, she asked Ghost why he was so tense and problematic and as he tried to explain, searching for the words, she pushed him to her bed and went on top of him, leaned over and kissed him passionately. Then slowly, trembling, they removed each other's clothes and came together naked. Ghost caressed her body and Jinx caressed his. Instinctively, they knew how and where to touch each other.

Ghost never knew this side of Jinx. She was so sensitive, so beautiful too.

"Ghost…" He felt her hot breath in his ear, it gave him the chills, and she continued. "...don't leave me please." Ghost knew what will happen when he reaches his next birthday, the assassins will come after him and if he continues this, they will also come for Jinx, but it's too late for now, they already started.

"I won't. I will never leave you. I will protect you, Jinx." Guilt rose to Ghost's mind, it should've been Caitlyn lying there with him but he already fell in love with Jinx.

Jinx placed herself and went on all fours.

Ghost steadied himself and with a push, he felt Jinx's insides surrounding him. Then, he saw blood dripping from her clit and looked at her, biting her lower lip, face full of agonizing pain.

She's still a virgin? "Are you alright? Do you want me to move?" Ghost gave her a minute to answer then she nodded.

Slowly, he thrusts a couple of times, wearing off the pain and replacing it with pleasure. There he saw Jinx bit her lip again and asked if she was okay, she nodded again. This time, Ghost thrusts became faster. Jinx could feel his manhood all the way to her womb, in fact, it was hitting it. He wanted to stop but it was too good. Jinx's inside felt great, it was so wet and tight.

Jinx told him to stop and he did. "My turn…" She went on top of him and slowly slid his manhood back on her clit. Jinx moaned and started moving in a circular motion.

"Damn Jinx, you're a virgin but you're like a pro." The girl smiled at the compliment, giving her lover a kiss and went faster.

"I think I'm going to…" Ghost was about to reach his climax and so was Jinx.

"Come with me, Ghost. Make me yours!" With one final push, the couple came while screaming each others name.

They said again that they loved and would always love each other. Ghost was amazed that he felt no regret. No feeling that he had done anything wrong, all of his problems gone in an instant. And also he knew deep inside that there is no turning back.

* * *

**Finally, finished! Again, I lost track of time and it's 2:00 in the morning here. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I apologize for the CaitlynXGhost but don't worry, they'll be back or maybe not. For now, this is a JinxXGhost story. Stay tuned!**

**Leave your reviews and opinions on this chapter or the story, I'll gladly appreciate them.**

**See you guys later,**

**-Paranoia**


	6. Chapter 5: Anarchy

**What is up? Paranoia here!**

**I have done a little reading and obtained lot of information about different novels and their styles. Anyway, in this chapter, we will take on Ghost's past, as well as the promise that he and Cait made.**

**-Paranoia**

* * *

Chapter 5: Anarchy

Hours after the incident

Bryan did not know where he was going, he left the house, left everything behind, to find a refuge where he could rest and plan something centered on the need for revenge. Of course, he did not know where to start or where to find this refuge so he just ran through the pouring rain, his clothes soaked and sticking his whole body like weights but he did not care.

A clap of thunder roared in the raining sky. He was aware that there is a possibility they would kill him right now so he ran faster, and faster until he reaches a destination where he can be safe from the killers.

As he ran, he saw a very familiar building, the police station.

_Thank god. I hope I can get help. _Bryan stopped running and went for the door. There were two things Bryan noticed when he approached the building. First, the door was slightly opened. Second, there were no officers in sight.

_Are they all dead? Maybe there is urgent news. _He ignored the paranoia that had struck him and moved on. It was quiet when he entered the hallway, no officers in sight again. He went straight to the office. Suddenly, he stopped and stared at the room. The walls were filled with blood and bullet holes. He examined the desks and saw bodies lying on the floor.

_They are all dead. _Fear instantly crippled his body and he sensed danger was close. Whoever killed the officers was fast. Then, he saw a body, hanging from the ceiling, his chest open and a letter inserted in it.

**Hello Bryan.**

**If you're reading this right now it means that you have witnessed, yet again, our destructive power. We know you were going to ask for help so we killed the police. This is your second warning, Nebulai. Tell anyone about this and they are good as the cops here. Have a nice day.**

The fear rose again, quickly turning into panic. He backed away then turned and ran. He quickened his pace, though the more he ran, the more frightened he felt. Bryan suddenly realized that dusk was coming. He would need a safe place to spend the night.

He took a glimpse of the situation he was in, which was not good. They would always watch him. Wherever he go, they would never stop. No matter how far he ventured, even in every corner of Runeterra, they will hunt him down. Why was his family killed? Who killed them? Where are they? These are the questions that are needed to be answered. Minutes went by, then tens of minutes, then a half hour. Finally, he saw a shack in the middle of a forest. He was unaware of where he was going but he was glad that he had found a shelter. He hoped there was someone there. He knocked at the wooden door and suddenly, he collapsed, listening to his heavy breathing in the darkness. He felt sleepy.

Days after the incident

Bryan was out for a couple of days but he came into. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw a girl by his side and an elderly in the other.

"Daddy, he is waking up!" The girl said.

"By the looks of it, he is awake," The gentleman nodded with agreement then looked at Bryan and continued. "Hello, young feller. Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"I- Where am I?"

"Well, you are at the hospital, son. My daughter here," Bryan gazed at the girl who waved at the teenager and smiled. "Found you in front of our shack, breathing but motionless."

"For how many days I was out?" Bryan sat upright, His head cleared now. Some of his muscles were still aching due to the fatigue.

"Maybe five days, it was longer than we expected but we are glad you are alive." The girl smiled again. Bryan observed her. She had a brunette hair and a painter's cap. She wore a violet blouse and striped skirt. He has to admit, she was cute and wanted to talk to her but he cannot risk anymore lives so he got up, enduring the pain of the muscles aching.

"Easy there, you need to rest." The man said and pushed him gently back to the bed.

"Who are you, son? I am a statesman of this city, Piltover, call me Mr. Cross," Then he pointed at the girl. "And that is my daughter, Caitlyn." Cross offered him a hand to shake and Bryan shook it nervously.

"My name is Bryan Nebulai of Zaun."

"Nebulai? By any chance, are you the son of Fenrir Nebulai?" Cross looked at him curiously at the same time, interestingly.

"Yes I am but, how did you know my father?"

"Oh dear boy, he is one of my closest friends. He is a very great politician! Tell your dad that Mr. Cross is greeting him."

"I will, sir." Bryan lied. He cannot risk anymore lives to die.

"Now, shall we take you home now?" Cross asked.

"I think they went on a vacation trip." Bryan lied, again.

"Then where are you going to go now?" Caitlyn shyly asked with a little crimson on her cheeks.

"I don't know. My house is… a mess."

Caitlyn looked at her father with a grin. Her face looked like she was saying, 'Let's keep him!' Her dad returned a look saying, 'No.' Of course Caitlyn did not gave up, she returned a begging one. Cross sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Since you have nowhere to go, how about live with us for a while?" Cross asked. "Is that okay with you, Caitlyn?"

"I-I'm okay with it." Then she looked away.

"And you, Bryan?"

"Thank you."

Cross Household

Bryan, Caitlyn and Mr. Cross walked the gravel path and approached the mansion. Cross knocked on the door and a maid appeared, greeting the trio. "Good afternoon sir" The maid said and bowed elegantly.

"Good afternoon, Margarett. Please get our guest," Cross looked at Bryan and continued. "Some new clothes, also a room, also he is living with us for a while."

"Yes sir." Margarett bowed and went to the second floor to get new clothes for Bryan. It was impossible though. The Cross family does not have any boy clothes since they only have a girl in the household.

"Cait, go with Margarett, help her find Bryan some clothes 'kay?" Cross brushed his daughter's hair and the girl went upstairs.

"Bryan, come with me." Cross started walking and Bryan followed.

Cross stopped Bryan stared at the amazing furniture the house held. From old paintings to large pillars, he also saw a wolf's head hanging on the wall. After Bryan observed the furniture, they began walking again.

At some time, Cross stopped at a decent location in a garden. Bryan asked what is going on but Cross only peered at his eyes and said something in foreign language.

"What?" Bryan tilted his head a little, symbolizing confusion.

"Bryan, where are your parents?" The man said, not looking away from his eyes.

"Vacation, why?" Bryan replied.

"They are dead, attacked, and you are running away. Am I correct?"

The boy was stunned. Bryan's secret was not a secret anymore. It was just a couple of days and his secret was gone in an instant. Questions started popping out in Bryan's mouth, waiting to be opened.

"Bryan, you cannot fool me. The news is spreading." Cross took a box of cigarettes and pulled one from its box and put the stick on his mouth.

"Even the news about the cops?" Bryan's body shook when he heard it was spreading.

"Yes. There was a massacre. The cameras saw you in the scene and you pulled some paper out of a man's hanging body. Is that true?" Cross said and searched his clothing for a lighter.

Bryan nodded and lowered his head, ashamed. Cross lit his cigar stick and smoked a few blows before talking again.

"I know you are innocent, Bryan. I never doubted any Nebulai in my life. You can say anything to me." The man stopped for a smoke then continued. "Those who killed your family and the police are going to kill you too, right?"

Bryan was afraid, truly afraid at the same time dumbfounded. He has the life of his father's friend in his hands. One word and the man will die. He cannot answer the question.

"Am I correct, Bryan?"

…

"Bryan, answer me."

…

"Bryan."

The boy sat a nearby ledge and heave, his hands on his head, full of confusion and frustration. Never before he was in a situation like this, if he has problems he approaches his parents to help him but not this time, he was all alone now.

"I hate my life." Bryan laughed sarcastically and a tear dripped to the ground from his face. He started punching the ledge and more tears dropped then he began to cry. The old man had tossed his cigar away and sat beside the crying boy, patting his shoulder, telling him to let it all out. Bryan cannot help himself, even if this was embarrassing. He managed to calm down after a minute and got rid of the tears that remained in his eyes.

"I will ask you again, Bryan. Are the killers after you now?"

"Yes."

Cross was satisfied on the boy's feedback. He smiled and took out a piece of paper in his jacket. It looks like a letter, a very familiar one. It was the killer's note. Bryan was stunned once again.

"How?"

"You can say that I have many ways but it does not matter, they will come after me too. Before they do that, I must train you, Bryan."

"Why are you doing this? We are not related in any sort, you are just a friend but why?"

"Boy, I told you. Your father and I are best friends, I owe him my life." The statesman lit another stick of cigarette and put it on his mouth. The boy was intrigued by this man. "Since you are going to ask this sooner or later, I will tell you. I owe my life to your dad because he once saved me. It goes way back when Caitlyn was not yet born. The story is too long so I will tell it another time."

They were both pretty aware of what will happen to Cross, he will die eventually, like they all do but sooner. Cross told Bryan not to tell anybody about their talk, also Cross's early death. He also told the boy to take care of Caitlyn, guard her and protect her. Bryan understood the situation and agreed to Cross. Bryan left the garden and went inside, leaving Cross, still smoking his cigar.

Bryan worked his ways to the stairs and went to a vacant room. He opened the door and saw a large bed. He threw himself in it and slowly, he began to fall asleep.

* * *

**That's about it. I do not have exact information about Caitlyn's family name so I made up one. If you are still thinking this story was too fast, think of the previous chapters were just the mid story. Tell me about your thoughts on this take and please leave a review. Also, give some of your opinions so I can increase or decrease things that are necessary and not.**

**See you guys later,**

**-Paranoia**


	7. Chapter 6: Past

Chapter 6: Past within a past

"Wake up."

Bryan felt someone was shaking him, causing him to slightly open his eyes to see who it was. All he saw was a blurred figure, having no idea who this was.

"Bryan, wake up, dinner is almost ready."

_What? I skipped lunch today?_

It woke him up bringing his body to sit upright. He rubbed his eyes and saw the person who woke him up. It was the daughter of Cross, Caitlyn. Bryan stretched his arms and stared at the girl. Caitlyn was slowly making circles on her fingers and began to talk.

"Father is calling us to eat. We have found you new clothes, actually we bought them. I do not know what type of clothing you wear so I do not know what to pick for you." Caitlyn said slyly.

"You spent money to buy me new clothes?"

"Well yes. I... I mean father said that you needed them." Bryan was surprised. He and Cross just met but the man wasted plenty of money just for his clothes. Oh how grateful Bryan was. He began to smile and laughed heartedly.

_So, that is his smile. _Caitlyn thought. _How nice._

"As I was saying, father is calling us to eat downstairs. Please wear your new clothes. They are located in the closet there. We will wait for you downstairs." Caitlyn said and Bryan nodded in response. He looked at the girl as she walked out of the door. Bryan stood up and went to the closet. He opened the closet and saw the clothes. From casual to formal, it was all there, even pajamas. He wanted to try them all but he remembered the Cross was waiting for him so he picked a plain combination. Snow-camouflaged cargo pants, a plain black t-shirt, and _Oh… _they even bought him some brand new footwear, a couple of sandals, sneakers and a pair of patent shoes. The pants, the shirt, the sneakers, they fit perfectly though there was no time to check himself out so he fixed the room and went downstairs.

"He finally arrived!" Cross boastfully said and stood with pride, like someone who just won a lottery or something. Bryan walked at the table with embarrassment, from Cross's prideful attitude to the Cross family staring at him. He sat beside the man, facing Caitlyn and a woman on her side.

"This is the boy? He is quite handsome." The woman said to Cross.

"Of course he is! That is why Caitlyn fell for him, don't you, dear?" Bryan and Caitlyn blushed.

"Father, you are embarrassing me. Mother, please help me." Caitlyn shot a glare at her father who just laughed it out.

"That is enough for today, let us eat." All of them held hands and prayed for the meal.

After finishing his meal, Bryan left the dining room and went to the balcony of his room. The wind was calm, soothing to his head. He felt his problem was long ended. Unfortunately, it has only just begun. It must be hidden from anyone and remain in him. When it comes out, more lives will die. He noticed that the wind has changed from calm to a little violent, like there was a storm coming, but it did not bother him.

Bryan had never been a religious person but he closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle to happen. Every time his family went to church, he just thought of the gods as a myth or an educational subject. There was no reason for his skepticism, he just had to question the teachings of the church, he needed answers 'till today, he wanted answers for the questions that would not stop circling in his mind but the answers are out of his reach.

He leaned against the wall and let the strong, violent wind pushed him more unto the wall. The wind soared around the house, rattling the windows, shaking the trees, even knocking down some few premature ones. Slowly, he went inside, closing the door behind him.

"Hi."

Bryan jumped with surprise, looking back where the voice came from. It was just Caitlyn.

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here?" Bryan asked, trying not to show any astonishment.

"I… uhm… I…" Caitlyn stuttered but continued. "I was going to the balcony."

"You have problems too?" asked Bryan, his eyes trying to avoid hers.

"No… I mean yes…" replied Caitlyn, also doing the same thing.

Caitlyn, still avoiding Bryan's face, walked to the balcony door and opened it. The cold wind filled the room. It was not long enough before they both started shivering so Caitlyn quickly closed the door. Bryan sat at the bed and called the girl to sit with him and she did.

"So, what is your problem?" Bryan started the conversation.

"Uhm… how do I put this…" Caitlyn tried to speak clearly but she always stutters when she is in front of him. Bryan raised an eyebrow. "I… can you please stop that?"

"What?" Obviously, he knew what it is, his eyebrow, he just wanted to have some fun.

"Your eyebrow, can you please stop raising it."

"Why?"

"It is quite disturbing."

"You thought that was disturbing? Wait 'till you hear everything I have seen and heard." Bryan began to laugh and so was Caitlyn. She did not know why she laughed and it was awkward but she enjoyed his company, like he enjoyed hers.

"Will you tell me then?" Caitlyn stopped at laughing and asked.

"What?"

"Those disturbing things that you have heard and seen?"

_Great, _he thought with guilt yet it was Caitlyn. He liked the girl. He did not deny it. This girl was worth telling secrets to.

"Oh, okay but if I tell you mine, you will tell me yours 'kay?" Caitlyn agreed.

"Have you ever heard of a werewolf?"

"Yes but it is just a myth, right? Oh my god, have you seen one? What is it looked like? Did you saw how it transformed? Did it bit you?" Caitlyn showed a concerned face and realized she did. "Sorry about that." She apologized.

"That is okay." Bryan smiled then continued. "Anyway, I have never seen a werewolf but I have seen someone who turned into an animal…

Kumungu Jungle

Bryan had no idea they would go here. He hated this jungle even if it is his first time. He had heard of the mysterious things that occurred in this jungle. Neighbors told him that those who enter the Kumungu Jungle will never see the city again. Of course, he believed them. He did not wanted to be a part of this but he was scared that his parents might have the same fate to those who had entered this so he came with them.

"Bryan! Get some firewood. It is getting dark. We are going to camp for the night." Bryan heard his dad called him and walked out of the tent. "Before you go, have this, in case of emergencies." His father took out a survival knife and gave it to Bryan. The kid nodded and went to the dark.

_Wait a minute, what the heck is firewood? _He thought and sighed with frustration. His naivety and innocence was the most annoying attribute he had in his entire teen life. It forbade him from gaining knowledge about many things he did not yet know. He wanted to ask his parents about this firewood but it was too late to go back. He was far from camp. It would be so tiring to go back again so he pushed forward and hopefully, some firewood. Gusty winds came and shrewd throughout the jungle. He began hearing owls hooting and some rustling in the grass. He moved faster, did not know where to go, but as he moved faster, he felt fear that someone or something was spying him. He had no other choice but to run now.

After minutes of running, he became tiresome and rested his body on a nearby tree. For a while, there was silence in the jungle even the wind was silenced. Bryan stood up and proceeded to find some firewood. His feet crunched on the fallen leaves on the ground causing the silence to slowly disappear. He saw the moon at the night sky and it was beautiful. The moonlight pierced throughout the leaves, producing a wonderful sight. Bryan became calm.

An hour has passed and he could not find any firewood. He heard water streaming, there was a river nearby.

_Maybe I can find firewood there, _he happily thought. He quickly rushed where the sound was coming from and there, he saw a river. The moonlight tumbled down and reflected against the water. _What light,_ the area was peaceful. Alas, he found some wood though not sure if it was firewood but heck he will just take it. He grabbed as many as he can carry and it occurred to him. He was lost. After all that running, he did not remember the path he took. The fear was in him again alongside with panic. He felt his heart thumping hard.

He retraced his steps by looking at the crushed leaves and followed it. He heaved a sigh of relief.

Now, there was another problem. The path was split in two directions by a large group of trees. He feared that there was really someone following him. Both have crushed leaves and looked alike. When hope was lost, Bryan always counted on his luck which was very bad but he had confidence this time. He searched his clothing for a piece of coin and luckily he found one.

_My life is on the line and I am counting on a coin flip. This is a stupid idea. _He face palmed his inner self and held the coin between his thumb and index finger. _Here we go. Left heads, right tails. _He flipped it in the air and caught it. He placed it on his arm and saw it was tails. He doubted the coin and flipped it again. The result was the same. He took out the survival knife his father gave him and carved a mark on a tree, symbolizing the right path.

He felt he was lost again. The moonlight faded and dark clouds covered it. Thunder roared the jungle and rain started pouring to the ground. He covered himself with his jacket and looked for a place to shelter. There he saw a small opening and went to it. It was a small cave. He entered the cave and laid the firewood on a side. He sat and leaned against the other. He heard a sudden movement on the dark part of the cave. He did not risk going there. He remained silent and peered keenly to the dark area and saw a figure coming out of it. He prepared his knife and stood up.

"Who are you?" The figure talked, in a feminine voice. "What are you doing in my dwelling place?"

The girl revealed herself from the dark. She was slightly petite. Almost his size but she had a curvaceous figure. She had a long pony-tailed hair and her clothing was fur-like. It was revealing too.

"I will repeat myself, who are you and…"

"I am Bryan." Bryan thought of something elusive but he kept it and remained normal.

"My name is Nidalee. Why are you here, Bryan?" She asked.

"My family is camping here and I am lost because of this." He pointed out the firewood and continued. "I was told to bring some firewood."

"I see."

"I will leave your place now, Nidalee. I am sorry for the disturbance." Bryan began to gather the woods and walked to the opening.

"Wait." Nidalee said and Bryan stopped, turning around and looked at her. "Stay here for a while. The rain will wet you."

"That is okay, Nidalee. I will be a burden to you if I stayed much longer and my parents are sure to be worried." He continued to walk but all of the sudden, Nidalee wrapped her arms around him.

"Please, stay for a while. I do not have any company since the day I lost my parents." Bryan understood her so he removed her wrap and dropped the firewood at its old place. They both sat at the ground, side by side.

"There were rumors that here in the Kumungu jungle, lay ancient treasures. My parents were the treasure-seekers so we embarked on the journey to find those treasures. Days have passed and we have not found anything. We decided to go back to the city but, we were lost in the jungles. The rain covered our view and filled the ground with mud. Our footsteps were gone. My parents built a temporary shelter and waited for the rain to stop. It was so cruel. We hoped for someone to pass by and help us on the way out but nobody came. Then, an unknown disease struck both of my parents, causing them to fail and wither. And then… I…" Nidalee stopped talking and cried on Bryan's shoulder.

Bryan felt sorry for this girl. He patted her head and comforted her. Nidalee's cries echoed in the cave. She stopped crying and Bryan was in relief. He tried to ask how did she survived the jungle but she fell asleep on his legs. He could try asking later.

The rain did not stopped and Bryan felt a storm was coming. He cannot continue after he heard Nidalee's story so he decided to stay with her till tomorrow.

Present Day

"Wait a minute, so you stayed with this, Nidalee, all night?" Caitlyn asked. Envy on her face. "That is indeed disturbing."

"Hey! There is nothing wrong about keeping a girl safe. Her parents died. Imagine that happened to you. By the way, that is not the disturbing thing."

Caitlyn became sad and after a moment, she blushed. She imagined Bryan and her inside a cave, alone, nobody watching them. Abruptly she came into and saw Bryan looked at her with another raised eyebrow.

"Please continue." She requested.


	8. Chapter 7: Secrets

Chapter 7: Secrets

Present Day

This was Ghost's second game in the League. He stepped on the summoning platform and began to transfer to the Rift. He was the first to enter and the others were still being summoned.

"Hi Ghost." His summoner said.

"Hello summoner." He responded.

"My name is Lilith. Call me Lili. I will be guiding you today."

"Roger."

As soon as the mysterious announcer said her welcome, Ghost's teammates began to appear. There, he saw Ahri, Udyr, Kha'Zix and Nidalee saying their greetings to each other. He checked the enemy's team and saw Katarina, Jax, Rengar, Caitlyn and Blitzcrank. Caitlyn was there, it will be a trouble but he decided to focus on the game. Ghost avoided to look at them especially Nidalee. He remembered the short yet great time they had in the past and he wanted to have more but he cannot till his problem is solved.

The champions bought their items and went to their respective lanes. Ahri in mid, Udyr in the jungle, Kha'Zix top and Nidalee was with Ghost. Nidalee kept looking at Ghost, as if she knew the guy. Ghost noticed but ignored her. Udyr, who was waiting on the bush near the blue, requested the bottom lane to guard the red and they did.

"Minions have spawned!" The announcer said.

Ghost and Nidalee stayed at the bush of red and waited for Udyr to finish the blue. Udyr thanked the duo and told them to go to their lane. Both champions nodded and went to the bottom. Ghost did not saw the opposing bottom champions, he thought that maybe they were in their blue but he thought wrong. A robotic arm stretched out on the dragon's area and snatched Nidalee. Ghost panicked for a moment and flashed in the area the arm came from. He hoped that Nidalee survived but he saw her body on the ground motionless.

"First Blood!"

"Summoner Lilith, let me gain control for a while." His voice was not asking for permission, he was ordering her. Lilith understood him and let him be on his own.

Ghost went back to his lane and spotted Blitzcrank and Caitlyn. He avoided a couple of hooks and held the lane.

"Sorry for the first blood, Ghost." Nidalee was back. She stood beside the sniper and waited for his reaction.

"They'll never see sunlight again." He muttered and used his Stealth.

Blitz saw that Nidalee was in the open and Ghost was nowhere to be found so the robot launched another hook. Caitlyn placed a trap where Blitz was standing. Nidalee was caught and tried to flash out but she was stuck at Caitlyn's trap. Nidalee was about to die but Caitlyn stopped shooting when she heard something from behind. She looked at it for a mere second and she saw Ghost holding a grenade launcher.

"You are going down." Ghost said then unleashed a devastating grenade and started to spray his bullets to Caitlyn and Blitzcrank. The opposing duo laid their attention to Ghost and forgot about Nidalee, who escaped in the process. The girl was grateful for that.

Blood burst from Caitlyn's arm, making her lose concentration on her few shots. Ghost realized his Stealth was about ready to be used again so he stopped shooting and went to a nearby bush for cover. Blitzcrank checked the bush and readied his arm. As soon as it gets there, Ghost was already gone. Caitlyn was dumbfounded for a second but when she realized that Ghost used his Stealth it was too late for her. Ghost quickly shot her in the back and kept shooting until she was dead. Blitzcrank did not try to fight and just fled to their turret. Ghost looked at Caitlyn's body and then to Nidalee's eyes.

"Do. Not. Interfere." Ghost deeply said.

Nidalee gasped and nodded her head. Ghost whispered something to Caitlyn and continued to push the lane.

Mid Game (25 Minutes later)

"Ghost, help me push the mid lane." Ahri requested and Ghost quickly ran to the middle lane.

Ghost's team was taking a lead of 20 kills while the enemy team has 11. Most kills were from Ghost. He had an unstoppable spree of 10.

The inner turret was destroyed and Ahri thanked Ghost for the assistance. Ghost turned around and went to the bottom lane again. He saw the blue golem spawned in the enemy jungle and tried to steal it before someone gets it. He burst a couple of bullets and took a few hits from the camp's monsters. He stopped and called for Nidalee to take the blue buff and she did. Ghost suddenly felt a heavy weight pushed him to the ground. It was Rengar, the Pridestalker also the archrival of Kha'Zix. Ghost pulled out his Grenade Launcher and pulled its trigger causing Rengar to scream violently. Ghost stood up and looked for the Pridestalker. He was gone. Ghost sighed in relief and proceeded to go back to the bottom lane.

"Nothing will escape!" Ghost heard a growling voice from behind. He looked and saw Rengar in mid-air, pouncing on him again.

"Isolate and devour!" Kha'Zix appeared from out of nowhere and tackled Rengar before the stalker can hit Ghost. Bodies collided in mid-air and fell into the ground. Kha'Zix looked at Ghost with piercing glare. "This one is mine!" The Voidreaver shouted.

Ghost took his rifle and let the beasts battle it out.

"Fear the Void!" Kha'Zix readied his scythes and looked ravenously at his rival.

"Monsters can be made to fear!" Rengar roared and punched the creature but it countered him with a slice in the arm.

Both creatures fell back with pain and looked at each other vigorously, waiting for someone to do the second blow. Rengar cannot contain the burning desire of killing Kha'Zix so he charged at him first. Kha'Zix knew he cannot attack Rengar head on so he used his specialty of being a hunter and an assassin. He entered the darkness and swung a slice from behind. It made Rengar furious. Kha'Zix entered stealth again and swung another. Rengar felt his blood dripping on his back but the more he gets injured, the more ferocious he became. He predicted Kha'Zix's next move and threw a bola at him, aiming at the legs. The Voidreaver was caught and dropped to the ground. Rengar saw his advantage and slashed his rival multiple times. When the reaver was ready to move, he flew up high and slammed into Rengar. The fight was even more savage than the last time they have met.

Ghost felt something eerie. The bottom lane was quiet, too quiet. There were no enemies in sight and the inner turret was defenseless.

"Ghost, let us push." Nidalee advanced and took a glance at Ghost.

Ghost walked alongside Nidalee and began to shoot the turret. Debris fell on the ground from the turret's body. Few more shots and the building will collapse. Unfortunately, an undesirable event happened. All Summoners lost their connection with their respective champions. Weird things started to occur. Minions stopped killing each other and began socializing. Turrets stopped shooting. Finally, Ghost felt that the safeguard protecting them from their real fate has been gone. They were stuck at the Rift.

"Hello? Hello? Can somebody hear me?" A raspy voice said in their minds. "If anybody can hear this, I have important news. We are currently having an issue here. The Summoning building collapsed. It was no mere accident, it was sabotaged. Somebody rigged explosives around the building and destroyed it. There was a note that said: 'We are coming for you.' If you are involved in this, tell us immediately. We will try our best to get you out of there. Do anything you want to but do not die. Thank you."

"Don't die? Does that mean we can really die here?" asked Nidalee nervously.

"I am afraid so." Ghost leaned against the enemy turret and sat beside it. Ghost, bemused, thought of 'them'. _Why now? Why today?_ He figured that his birthday was coming, it was tomorrow. Ghost was filled with anticipation at the same time fear.

Another weird thing happened in the Rift. Ahri used her Charm on Katarina. It worked but the duration was never ending. The two girls were kissing and touching each other. Some champions went to see the show and some avoided it. Without a summoner's supervision, champions are free to do what they want. Kha'Zix and Rengar felt that this was the perfect time to see who was really the strongest.

Nidalee saw what the two mid lane champions were doing and it was making her wet. She felt her feline side that it was mating season. She needed to release what's inside of her so she turned into her cougar form and looked for a possible mate. Caitlyn also watched the scene. Due to her obsession with Bryan a.k.a Ghost, she knew this was the perfect time to make her move.

While the ladies were busy doing their stuff, Jax and Udyr went to Ghost's location. Ghost found the two junglers very annoying but they were funny. Time to time, each of them told hilarious jokes and it made Ghost smile. Sometimes, Ghost attempted to tell a joke but he just let the two of them kill each other with puns and mishaps.

"Hey guys, I heard that Kat and Ahri are getting it on. Ahri's charm was so intoxicating that some champions, even minions, went very lusty." Jax whispered.

"Damn! When I was walking to get here from your red, I saw Kha'Zix and Rengar. I think they are really serious about their goal." Udyr shared. "How about you, Ghost? Any news or some sort?" Ghost shook his head. "Oh. What a shame. By the way, someone told me that someone here among us was involved in the explosion earlier."

"Who do you think it is?" Jax asked.

"I think it's... Nidalee!" Udyr slightly shrieked.

"Nidalee?"

"No! Nidalee!" Udyr pointed at the cougar behind Jax who was preparing to pounce on one of them.

"I think she's hungry! Run for it!" Jax screamed and ran to the jungle.

"Right back at ya!" Udyr followed Jax.

Ghost looked at the cougar and saw a bit of liquid dripping on her behind. He remembered what Jax said and he stood up and ran as fast as he can at a random direction, just to be away from the animal. Ghost had sex once but he promised himself that he will never have one again.

Nidalee felt something about Ghost, something that resembled her old friend.

Kumungu Jungle

Nidalee was the first to wake up and realized that she had slept on Bryan's legs. It made her blush. She quickly rose and checked on Bryan. She gazed on his pale face, in fact, it was very pale. Nidalee placed her ear on his chest and did not hear any beating. She lied Bryan down and positioned herself. Nidalee did not give up on him so she performed multiple C.P.R. She checked his pulse and there was still no sign. She performed another round of C. and the results were still the same. Nidalee prayed to the jungle spirits to heal him. Suddenly, something evoked on her. It was her spirit animal. It was talking to her.

"Child, do you wish to bring this boy back to life?" The spirit asked.

"Yes! Let him live!" Nidalee's eyes were tearful. She begged the spirit for Bryan's revival.

"There will be consequences."

"I don't care! Just please, let him live!"

The air stirred in the cave and total silence came into it. Nidalee heard some kind of chanting and then a green aura appeared in her body. The aura filled the entire cave, glowing with luminous light.

"Touch the boy, child. If you revived him, you will be bounded on the jungle until you are ready to be free. You will face incredible danger and will transform into something that you won't expect. Will you revive him?" It asked.

"Yes."

She touched Bryan in the chest and slowly, the green aura filled his body. The aura faded into the dark and Nidalee cannot hear the spirit anymore. She closed her eyes and offered her gratitude to the spirit. Bryan sat bolt upright and screamed. Nidalee was surprised and a smile grew on her face. The boy can walk to the earth again. Nidalee cannot contain her happiness so she closed her eyes again and nudged her lips against Bryan's.

Bryan did not struggle even if he was astonished. He let her do what she wanted. He had no idea he was dead. Whatever Nidalee was so happy about, Bryan was glad he brought a lost girl smile. Oh how he wished that this would never end. He began to like the girl and the girl began to like him. Bryan felt his tongue inserted Nidalee's mouth, swirling over her tongue. She was shocked at first but enjoyed it. Nidalee broke their kiss and pulled an amulet from her pocket.

"Keep this and wear it. So one day, if our paths crossed, I can remember you." She held it out to him and he wore it. Bryan looked at it and there was a hanging N symbol on the middle of it.

"Why not come with us?" Bryan suggested.

"I cannot go anywhere, Bryan. This is my home now. There are things I need to learn. Things I need to discover. Don't worry, I will not forget you." Bryan was about to cry but he prevented himself from doing so.

"To remember me by, I will give you this." Bryan took out the knife his father gave him and gently placed it on Nidalee's hand. "For your safety, use it."

Nidalee hugged Bryan and pecked him on the cheek. The boy stood up and went out in the opening, waving goodbye at the girl. She waved back.

Present Day

Nidalee caught up to Ghost and tackled him to the ground, leaving him unconscious. She transformed into her human form and took off the mask of Ghost. She began stripping his clothes and then, something stopped her craze. There was something strapped on Ghost's neck. Something that looks very familiar. It was the necklace of her old friend.

_How did he get his hands on this? _She thought.

After a little bit of thinking, she looked at Ghost's face. After her point of realization, she was thrilled and excited. She shook Ghost violently and he woke up to consciousness.

"Bryan!" Nidalee tightly hugged a half-asleep Ghost, fully waking him up.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for a very late upload, I was so busy last week. I hope you enjoyed it and if you are wondering, Ghost was already been kissed by Nidalee so yeah, kissing Jinx was not his first time. Sad. Anyway, keep those reviews up and I will make sure that I can satisfy you viewers.**

**See ya later,**

**-Paranoia**


	9. Chapter 8: Missing

Chapter 8: Missing

"I can't believe it! It's you! It's really you!" Nidalee jumped up and down, hands on her face. "Is this for real? Somebody pinch me!" Ghost pinched her on the cheek and the girl flinched. "I never thought you entered the League. Why?"

"I heard you were here." Ghost scratched the back of his head. "So, I…"

Nidalee leaned into Bryan's face and planted a quick peck on his lips.

"That is so sweet of you. You know, we are alone now and nobody is watching us." Nidalee purred, which was very rare. Bryan knew what she wanted.

"Nidalee, please, now is not the right time." Bryan denial made Nidalee frowned.

"Come on. You were not like that when we were just kids. I even remembered you inserting your tongue on me."

"Really? I remembered you also did the same thing." Nidalee blushed and did not respond to Bryan's tease. "Hahaha! You are so cute when you blush."

"You're cute too." Nidalee slurred but it was hearable. Ghost perfectly heard that but he played with her.

"What did you just said?" He asked innocently.

"You are cute too. There. Happy?" She buried her face between her knees like a child.

"Don't be upset. You know I'm just kidding around with you." Bryan heartedly laughed. "Let me make it up to you, how about I let you carve something on my gun here." Nidalee raised her head and saw Bryan holding his caliber.

"I would like that."

"Well go on, just don't pull the trigger. Its recoil is strong."

"Who said anything about that piece of contraption?" She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him. "I think you have another gun somewhere." She laid him down and sat at his chest.

Bryan didn't like where she was going to do to him and tried to get her off but she was too strong. Her cougar-like strength overpowered him.

"You see, Bryan. When I want something, I always get them." She ripped his shirt from him and tossed it on the ground. Nidalee saw his well-built body mass and it made her crazier.

"Lady, I think you got spoiled too much."

"Shh. Just enjoy and savor the moment." Nidalee pulled out her pony-tail, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. The last time they did this, Bryan was the one who inserted a tongue on their kissing. This time, Nidalee did what he did to her last few years ago.

_Déjà vu_

Bryan pulled her closer and fought back against her assault. They both tried to take over and gain dominance but neither of them was giving up. Like an animal in heat, Nidalee did not care if they got caught. All she craved for was to have a great orgasm with Bryan. Unlike Nidalee, Bryan hated if there was someone looking at him especially if Jinx saw this. Ghost loved Jinx but Bryan loved Nidalee plus there was Caitlyn. He was full of problems and regrets.

When the heat was turning on, Bryan heard quick running footsteps pounding on the fallen leaves of the jungle. He thought it was just the neutral creeps but it was getting closer and louder. Bryan tried to stop Nidalee however the girl was too busy with her plaything. Later the footsteps stopped and Bryan saw a silhouette in the corner of his eye, watching them. It did not move a single inch, it was just standing there, observing. Bryan felt something bad was going to happen so he pushed Nidalee as hard as he can and luckily, he manged to push her. Bryan looked where the silhouette was but it was already gone.

"What's wrong?" Nidalee asked. "Why'd you push me for?"

"I saw a dark figure. It was watching us."

"You are going to worry about that now?" asked Nidalee sarcastically.

Bryan ignored her sarcasm and realized there were no clothes to wear, the girl ripped it out. Nidalee released a breath of annoyance and fixed herself. Bryan looked for his mask and it was nowhere

"Nidalee, have you seen my mask?" Bryan asked but Nidalee was too exasperated to respond.

It was too important. It was the reminder of his past and the cover for his identity. Somebody must have taken it. There was a possibility that the silhouette from before took his mask yet he was unsure.

Caitlyn's plans shattered because of what she just saw. Bryan was only hers alone. Have they made progress? Did they even make one? Caitlyn felt hindered so many times. Many have courted and attempted to take Caitlyn's hands. No matter how much money they offered, no matter how many criminals they have captured, Caitlyn still eyed on Bryan. Maybe she did get dumped by him but she never gave up on something. Her father's lost became the stepping stone of her persistent being.

Bryan roamed the rift, away from Nidalee, hoping for someone to go with him. Somehow, there was someone but he was not going to like her. It was Katarina, the Sinister Blade. Apparently, the woman was drunken by lust and because of that, her consciousness was not straight.

Katarina saw Bryan and walked to him. She leered at him and eventually fell for him. Bryan did not blame her. She was not herself after all. Suddenly, Katarina fell on the ground. She tried to get the dizziness out of her head by rubbing it. The massage kicked some of Katarina's consciousness back to herself, enabling her to stand back up again. Katarina looked at Bryan one more time and did not recognize the face.

"Who are you, stranger? Why are you lurking in the rift? Are you a Summoner?" Katarina tried on standing still but half of her was still drunk.

"You do not look so good, Katarina. Let me help you." Bryan offered his arms to carry her and she accepted.

Bryan carried her, princess style, all the way to the Summoning platforms. Few champions saw Bryan and were confused about his sudden appearance. They asked themselves who was the guy who bravely enough to carry the Sinister Blade. Nobody ever did that to Katarina, not even Garen had the guts to do that. Even if Katarina was half-drunk, she will never let anyone touch her till now.

Katarina woke up with a little lag in her head. Bryan, still shirtless, sat on the platform next to her. She stared at him, trying to recollect her memories, but she cannot remember anything. She became cautious and stood right up, followed by a dagger in the neck of Bryan.

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" Katarina hissed.

"I am trying to help you, Sinister Blade. You got charmed by Ahri and well, you lost consciousness. It is me, Ghost."

"You are not Ghost. The Ghost we knew will never help anyone. Plus the guy was a silent type." Katarina pushed her dagger a little more, slightly making contact with Ghost's skin.

"Trust me. I just lost the mask and my shirt."

Katarina let him go and looked away from Ghost's body. She flustered and hid the crimson on her cheeks.

"What is it? Never saw a man shirtless before?" Katarina nodded embarrassingly. "Wow. The Sinister Blade who killed hundreds of people, never saw a man without a shirt. This is priceless." Ghost laughed, making Katarina annoyed.

"Laugh one more time and I'll bury my daggers in you." She warned but Ghost was reckless.

"Ha. Ha." He laughed slowly.

"You asked for it."

Ghost ready to counter whatever attack Katarina will throw to him but she used her Shunpo and pushed Ghost down on the floor.

"Tell me, Ghost. Have you ever been this attrac- ergh- annoying?" She looked down to him.

"What was that? You were going to say something."

"W-What are you talking about? All I said was that you are annoying." Katarina flustered again and rolled her eyes.

Ghost stood up and walked in front of her, lifting her chin up.

"You thought I was attractive?" He smiled.

Katarina blushed. She could not deny that fact. He was attractive. She closed her eyes and slowly nodded.

"Thanks." Ghost smiled again then leaned against the wall. Sometimes he reminded himself not to flirt anymore and sometimes, he just wanted to enjoy his life.

"I am guessing you have heard of me." Katarina sat beside him and looked at the empty sky. "Are you not afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid of you. Even if you can kill anyone in just a blink of an eye, no, I am not afraid."

"Why? I'm evil. I'm a Noxian, the bad side. All of my companions are like, mercenaries. Why are you not afraid?"

"Every negative thing has a positive side and vice versa."

"What makes you say that?" asked Katarina.

"I can't exactly explain it but I am a good judge of character." Bryan stopped and looked at Katarina. "I can say, you are very sensitive at your feelings and you're trying to hide it by using violence."

Katarina felt her heart skipped a beat. Her emotions have gone haywire. She didn't know how to react.

_Am I in love? _

If she was in love, she wanted to forget about seeing Ghost again. She learned that falling in love will only show her weaknesses so she avoided most of them specially those who liked her. Katarina wondered if Ghost was planning something on her, something deceiving.

"I am not fooled!" Katarina lunged at Ghost and buried a dagger in his stomach.

Ghost shoved Katarina and pulled the dagger out of his body. Katarina forgot that the protection preventing the champions from true death was gone and realized what she had done. Katarina quickly moved to Ghost but he shoved her again.

"I-I'm sorry, Ghost." Katarina pleaded but Ghost didn't listen.

Ghost covered the open wound with his hand and tried to prevent too much blood loss but he can't. Each time he loose blood, he felt his body weakening. He looked at Katarina with disgust and confusion then he fainted. Katarina cried for help and luckily, the shopkeeper was there. Unfamiliar with the situation, the shopkeeper panicked and tried to do the best he can do to save Ghost's life. Katarina held his hand tightly and apologized multiple times at his senseless body.

"Bryan." There was someone calling him.

"Bryan…" There it was again.

"Bryan, open your eyes."

Bryan didn't recognize the voice but he did what it told him and saw a blurred woman. He asked for her name but the woman was not answering. The woman walked and signaled Bryan to follow and he did so. Bryan looked around and there was nothing but plain white then a door appeared and the woman was gone. Bryan opened the door and it led him to a basement then heard someone talking again but it was not the blurred woman.

"Simon, we need to hide the child. They are coming for us!" A scared, raspy voice said.

"I know, Rhea. Take this." Simon handed a map and a key to Rhea. "At the end of this basement, there is a door. Use this key and follow the path. It will lead you to the outskirts of Zaun. You will find someone waiting for you there."

"What about you?" Rhea sounded concerned.

"I'll try to buy you some time." Then a loud explosion occurred. "The Heralds are coming! Go!"

Suddenly, the vision faded and Ghost woke up.

"You're awake." Akali said with an injection in her hand. "Consider yourself lucky." She left and went to put her injection away.

"How long was I out? What happened to the fields?"

"About a week. The High Summoners teleported you guys out and they're fixing the building now. By the way, Katarina said sorry about the wound and wished for you to get better. She looked so concerned about you. I don't know how you tamed that wild cat and I wished to know how. Before you go, Katarina didn't mention your name, what is it anyway?" After her injection, she went to the office table and checked the guy's profile.

"It's me, Ghost. Don't ask me. Ask her. We were just talking and then she just thrust a knife in me." Ghost was wearing a plain black shirt and jeans. He pulled the black t-shirt and saw his bandaged stomach. He pulled it down and stood up.

"Ghost? You mean the silent guy? The Phantom Sniper? That's barely believable."

"I lost my mask so you better get used to this now."

"I can make you a new mask." Akali offered and walked to Ghost but he was gone, leaving the door swinging.

Ghost followed a random hallway and let it lead his way to anywhere. While he was walking, he saw the Lady of Luminosity, Lux, waving at her fellow champions. Lux stopped when she saw Ghost. Just like Katarina and Akali, she was unfamiliar with the face so she walked formally to his place. Lux was wearing her usual battle clothes.

"Excuse me, what is your name? Are you lost? Where do you wish to go?" Lux said, grinning at Ghost.

"Hello Lux. Can you lead me to Jinx's quarters?" Ghost smiled.

"If you are looking for her, she's in the cafeteria, eating. I will take you there if you want."

"No, that will be alright." Ghost tapped her head gently and whispered, "Lux, I prefer if you keep this a secret between us. I am Ghost." He winked at her and left the girl surprised.

On his way to the cafeteria, champions were staring at him. It made Ghost very uncomfortable so he hurried. He saw Jinx and was about to go to her table but someone blocked his way. It was Jarvan.

"This area is off-limits to summoners. Please try to the west wing if you wish to eat." Jarvan said with a politic voice.

"Always high and proud are we, Jarvan?" Ghost laughed and continued. "I'm not a summoner so let me take my walk, please?"

Jarvan took a moment and finally, he realized it was Ghost. The prince heartedly laughed, as he always, and let him go.

Ghost tapped Jinx shoulder and when the girl turned, he pinched her cheek.

"Hello mister, meet Zap!" Jinx took out her shock pistol and for Ghost.

"Hi Jinx. Remember me?"

Jinx hardly knew him but the voice was very intimate to her.

"Ghost?"

"Yep."

Jinx felt her blood flowed throughout her body with excitement. She hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest, screaming. Ghost hugged her back. The pain from the previous wound had hurt him but he chose to ignore it.

"I thought you were a goner." Jinx said with tears on her face. "I thought I was going to lost you."

"Well at least I'm here now." Ghost put his thumbs on her cheek and removed the tears.

* * *

**Hey guys, Paranoia here. It has been days and I'm sorry for the delay. Something was wrong with my computer so I switched to my laptop.**

**In the next chapter, someone will help Ghost in his search for his parents' killers. Plus, if you think Ghost is really with Jinx, think again.**

**Leave your reviews and tell me what do you think of the new chapter. I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**-Paranoia**


End file.
